pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Jadea Earthscale
Personality & Character A friendly happy dragoness. She is very optimistic and emphatic. She tries not to be a burden for others and tries to take care of herself on her own. She is a diligent student and hopes to learn more about her element. Since she has never been able to see, she doesn't know what anyone looks like, even her mother... She is little emotional, but tries to hide all her 'negative' feelings such as sadness or anger. She tries to only show happiness and positive emotions. She is strong willed and therefore possesses good judgement and is unlikely to be brought down by despair. Her optimism and strong will benefits her friends and family members, who she can easily cheer up and support with her 'The glass is half-full" personality, as well as the rationality in her reasoning. Due to her blindness she is usually around others for guidance and support when navigating unfamiliar or open areas, much to her disdain, for she doesn't want to be a liability. However, in familiar areas, she does an exceptional job taking handling herself. Skills & abilities She has a special connection to her element and is therefore very skilled at using it. Because she is blind, her other senses, such as hearing, touch, and smelling are enhanced to accommodate her handicap, and even her element has developed in a unique way so that she can be more aware of her surroundings when using it in certain ways. Earth Eye A special move in which Jadea can 'see'. She sends little vibrations in the ground, to get a picture of what is around her. However,she can only 'see' things that are on the ground. While she flies or swims (basically any activity where her feet are not on the ground), this move is rendered useless. The vibrations are so weak, most dragons will never notice it. This ability is nearly perfected and is done much better by Jadea than any other dragon. Earthquake She can set off an earthquake with a magnitude of up to 8. It can destroy buildings that are made of wood and less dense materials. Earth Crack/Fissure She can create a fissure and control it. Their size can be small to large. Earth Manipulation She can manipulate some parts of the ground to create a platform,for example, without touching it. She is not very good at this, but she trains to get better. Moving Earth This is the incomplete earthquake fury, that Jadea used once. It set off a destructive earthquake and even destroyed some parts of the training room. Due to this, she refrains from using it unless absolutely necessary, and even then she might reconsider if she might hurt someone innocent. Ground Crush A small, but possibly dangerous attack Jadea created in an attempt to wake up two other dragons that train with her. In order for her to perform the attack, she must be airborne (she can jump or be flying to do this), and rolls in the air until she crashes into the ground, crushing the target or impact area. The power of the attack can range from a rock falling to the force excerpted from a speeding comet. Direct hits from this attack at full power can possibly inflict fatal damage. Weaknesses She isn't a good flyer. Especially since she can not fly on her own, without help... It's too dangerous for her, because she can't see anything. So she even needs someone who can help her while flying... Or she must go alone or stay on the ground. Backstory She is the daughter of the former Mud Guardian, Ridvan Earthscale. Her Mother died before she hatched, so she was never able to meet her. She hatched blind and because of that always needed some help from others. Unlike her father, she is an earthquake dragon, like her mother. So she could not be a mud apprentice and be trained by her dad. And the earthquake guardian already had an apprentice... But her father was able to persuade Tectonicus Platescale to train his daughter just a little... So that she maybe could learn to use her element, maybe even use it to 'see'... But she was better than the Earthquake guardian had even imagined... therefore she could train longer with him and his apprentice. She really enjoyed the time around the guardian apprentice and even tried to find new friends and to help others. Also she has some friends in the 2nd and 3rd class. For her it does not matter, how rich and how powerful her friends are. She chooses her friends for their character and their... feelings... Yes, since she cannot see, she learned to 'feel', how other dragon's are, if they could be dangerous, of if they are scary or if they are friendly inside. No one can really understand how she learned to do this... But she is very good at seeing into the hearts of others and to see the real character and the real volition of others. Relationships Ridvan Earthscale She loves her father, she never minds that he is sometimes little grumpy, cold and reserved. She can 'feel' that he never could forget her mother and this makes her often very sad. She really wishes, that she could make him happy and proud one day, and that he can forgive her for what her birth did to his dear mate... Lanessa Stonetail Lanessa died when she laid Jadea's egg, so Jadea was raised without her mother in her life. All she really knows about her mother was her name, and that she was really warm-hearted and nice... Jadea often visits the grave of her mother and wears her necklace. Also she tries to be like her mother, a friendly and nice dragoness... But deep inside, she misses her mother dearly, even though they never met. Her biggest wish is to see her one day... even if the only remaining depiction of her is a picture... Tectonicus Platescale She really loves to hear stories from her teacher about the past. She also likes to train and to get better. Because of the current earthquake apprentice's laziness, she would often be offered his place as an apprentice, but would always turn down an offer to replace him. Argil Mountainbreaker She likes him for his jokes and his nice character. She is happy that she can call him a friend, and that he can help her. And if he falls asleep, she often takes care of him. She is not really sure, why he sometimes acts a little... strange in her presence... Also she is not really sure what she thinks about this...or what this behavior really is... Tundrine Frigidheart Also a dear friend of hers. She often talks with her and tells her nearly everything. She was there for her friend when she lost Char. Around this time, she told her, the secret about her mother... how laying her egg killed Lanessa...and how cold her father is to her...so she can understand her friend. So Tundrine is the only one who truly knows her and how much pain she suffers from such tragedy. Sana Firewing She likes her. She has a warm and soft aura to her and is very helpful. Dorkus Blackclaw She is not a really fan of him... He is often nasty to her, because to him she is "defective and useless'. But lucky for her, this is all he says to her... Because one day, he was caught bullying her, and her father appeared... and yelled at him, saying "... In the end you're a worthless bully, the spawn of 'Doucheicus', hated by all but other pieces of trash" ..after that, Pyreus left her alone. Florence Petaltail Jadea thinks she is a really kind dragoness too. Jadea enjoys being around her and to talk with her. And it never bothers Florence that Jadea's father doesn't really like her father for his 'jokes'. Jadea also finds it interesting to hear some stories about the Freedom Flyers and the World behind the walls. Rykos Gemtail She feels, that something is wrong with this guy and his teacher (the crystal guardian)... One day she asked him, but he told her everything was okay... She didn't believe him and is worried for his well-being, but she also knows that she cannot really do anything, and she is a little afraid of the crystal guardian. She hopes one day he will tell her the truth and see if she can help. Until then, she can only wait until that happens...if it ever does. Morden Stripescale On the one side, she is a little scared of him, but on the other one she thinks she can sense sadness inside him. She thinks she should talk to him, but doesn't know if this is a good idea. She does not know if he will try to use his element on her, and has not decided if she even would, she would make sure none of his friends were nearby. Ruan Longwing She likes him. Maybe it is because he is often nervous and not very brave, but he has his heart in the right place. Like Argil, she can feel something for him. Savita Heartchest Maybe she is little too energetic for her, but she knows that Savita tries her best to do well. Since she is a brave and helpful girl, Jadea appreciates her help and support. Gallery Jadea_earthscale_by_karasura_ka-d9kxbpc.png|Reference Notes * She is blind, but she can see with her element on the ground. * The earthquake guardian, Tectonicus Platescale, trained her with his apprentice, Argil Mountainbreaker. Sometimes the Elder tries to get her as his apprentice, but she refuses every time. * Her biggest wish is to be helpful, and to see her mother. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:1st class